Damn that tie
by maruckaaa
Summary: Smutty smut. Don't know how else to put it. Kurt waited for Sebastian to come home from work, wearing only his old Dalton tie, and undies.


"Kurt... Stop fucking around."

Sebastian's tone was low and husky, the words wrapped in need. Paler boy grinned innocently, pressing his lips against Sebastian's buldge, dragging out a small moan.

It wasn't enough. His fucking underwear was in the way, and he couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. But again, he couln't do anything at all. Tugging at the tie that held his hands up against bed header, Warbler glared. If only gaze could kill.

A small chuckle made him look down, and frown at slim figure nestled between his legs. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He had that tone that said more than thousand words. He wasn't done playing with his head. Wincing at the sudden friction, Sebastian's head pressed back into the matress, a moan escaping his throat.

Arching a brow, Kurt tilted his head. So easy to manipulate. With a small chuckle, his parted lips pressed against the shaft, releasing a small hum, hand pressing against his thigh, in a small circular motion.

"Ugh... Kurt."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Mm. I can do that. But I thought you'd want to..."

Sebastian's face showed up from the mess of sheets he was ruffled in, with wide eyes and killing gaze. He wouldn't wound he? "No."

He knew this was going to be a bad day.

Day was long, and work was shitty. The highlight of the day was coming home and finding Kurt, sitting on a chair, in underwear.  
Oh, and a tie, which loosely hung around his neck.

It was promising.

And here he was now. Painfully hard, and that... That devil had no intention of helping out soon. No.

He looked quite comfortable with his fingers around the edges of his boxers and thighs, hands running /everywhere/ but the place he needed them the most.

Buckle of Sebastian's hips just dragged out a giggle from his torturer.

"Kuuuuurt."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt moved up, straddling his waist, knees on each side.

Kiss was gentle and too innocent for Sebastian's taste, but it was /Kurt/. The boy he loved. "I love you..."

"Sweet talk will get you far." Mocking was present, but he could feel the determinarion melting. Pressure on the left side of his belly button told him more than anything else. He was hard too.

"I /am/ going to drill you into this matress when I get out of this."

"Empty promises."

Shifting lower, Kurt sat on Sebastian's knees, his hands -finally- tugging on the edge of his underwear and dragging it down.

Closing his eyes at the warm feeling of Kurt's hand, the boy whined. His shoulders relaxed, and he was just about ready to sink back into the sheets when wetness wrapped around him. Buckling his hips up, he felt the back of boys throat and smirked at choking sound.

Breathing out, Kurt managed to stay down, leaning further in, digging his nails into Sebastian's inner thigh. He was having none of that.

Seb tried to grip the sheets, but they were out of reach, and the header was too smooth for his shaking fingers.

Noise formed in the back of his throat, escaping in a form of a moan. Jesus -fucking- Christ.

Ignoring thw fire-y feeling in his shoulders, Sebastian wriggled to look down. Those blue eyes were staring back at him. Like a burning star. Brown mixed in green center, surrounded with fading tones of blue. This might have been sexiest thing ever to be seen. Except that one time when-  
HOLYMOTHEROFGODWH- Gasping, his head fell back and nails dug into the bed holder. Pessure on the perinheum was too much, and that was it. A little more of what Kurt was doing and he was going to come. Hell, he could see sparks in the back of his mind already.

Tjen all friction was cut off. Just like that.

"Are you ready for me?" Ivory skinned boy whispered, a small smirk appearing at the sight of Sebastian that couldn't nod fast enough. "So needy..." he hummed, cocking his head to the side, inching up.  
He was talking his sweet time, wasn't he?

Grinding up, he was finally on Sebastian's lap, straddling him again. Remaining calm for a second, Kurt reached behind himself and gave it a painfully slow stroke, before buckling his hips.

"Untie me... I c-can-"

"What?"

"Help."

Adorable.

Moving up, Kurt's grip tightened around the shaft and tugged it up, his whole body shifting lower.

"Uhn."

That sound alone was too much, and pressure of puckered flesh against his cock was alltogether overwhelming.

Leaning in and pressing his palms against Sebastian's sides, Kurt sunk himself down, painfully slow. "Uh..."

Sebastian slid past too slick flesh with minimal resistance of muscled ring, and that was it. Holymotherofgod- how was he supposed to remember how the talking thing worked, when he forgot how to spell his own damn name?  
All that existed, all that was important right now was the boy on top of him, K-u-r-t, Kurt and the heat coming from him.  
Tightness around his shaft, and finally... Rock.  
Instead of moving up, Kurt made a circular motion with his hips, followed with a buckle.

And why was that all he could think of? That curve where his hands would dig in, and sounds that the other boy was making. "Sebastian... T-there..."

Remaining still, Sebastian smirked slifhtly. Dugging his feet into the bed, he managed to lift his hips up, gasping at the skin slapping sound and a loud moan. He hit Kurt's prostate. Short, strong stab, followed by another, and than another.

Curls of pleasure streamed up from the place of friction and curled in the pit of his stomach, spreading all the way up his chest.

Fluttering his eyes open, Sebastian bit onto his lower lip attempting to remain calm.

Kurt's shoulders were slumped down, usually perfect hair a mess. One hand was pressed against toned stomach undernearh him, while other was wrapped around his own arousal, moving in a franatic rhytm.

The sight before him was fucking /gorgeous/.

Cocking his head up, Kurt linked their gazes for a split of second and fell forward, teeth pressing a solid bite onto Sebastian's jugular. With one final twitch and a sound that resembled a 'ahsjjshsbdudbfhk/fuck/' the taller boy came. Shivering slightly, he moaned as Kurt moved, pressing against his stomach.

According to hot, sticky mess and small whimpers, he came as well, shortly after.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, baby."


End file.
